The present invention relates to a corona arc circuit. More particularly, the invention relates to a corona arc circuit which is compatible with a conventional spark plug.
A high energy ignition system or power arc ignitor is typically used to ignite extremely dirty fuels. A normal 5 to 10 thousand volt high voltage transformer will not function when the fuel is extremely dirty, because the available current is too low to avoid being short-circuited by contaminants, or by the fuel itself, when such fuel is a heavy residual oil, commonly known as "Number 6". Furthermore, power arc ignitors of the prior art utilize a special low resistance spark plug which is constructed with a semiconductor component.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a corona arc circuit which utilizes a usual spark plug instead of the special low resistance spark plug now used.
An object of the invention is to provide a corona arc circuit of simple structure which ignites extremely dirty fuels as well as lightly contaminated fuels.
Another object of the invention is to provide a corona arc circuit of simple structure which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to ignite lightly and highly contaminated fuels.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a corona arc circuit which is less expensive in manufacture and operation than presently used circuits of similar type.